Beautiful Butterfly - KaiSoo
by Im Vivian Kim
Summary: tepat satu tahun yang lalu, KyungSoo menunggu teman kecil sekaligus kekasihnya di tempat ini, balkon kamarnya "Kau cantik. Hyung." "A-aku tampan, bodoh." Stuck in Summary & Title! Yaoi! KaiSoo Couple DLDR. Review juseyo


**Title: Beautiful Butterfly**

**Author: Vivian Kim**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff (tapi ga manis)**

**Length: Drabble (790 words)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story**

**Warning: Its Yaoi here! KaiSoo! If you don't like, just click the close tab. DLDR! RnR! Miss Typos!**

12 Januari 2013, tepat satu tahun yang lalu, KyungSoo menunggu teman kecil sekaligus kekasihnya di tempat ini, balkon kamarnya. Namja dengan mata bulatnya itu menatap replica pororo yang tergantung pada smartphone miliknya. Sebuah senyum simpul tercetak di wajah namja dengan surainya yang berwarna cokelat kehitaman.

Replika pororo itu ia dapatkan dari kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Jong In.

**_Flashback_**

**_"Pororo ?", Jong In menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat sementara namja dengan mata bulat di sampingnya memasang wajah tak mengerti, yang menurut Jong In sangat menggemaskan._**

**_"Bagaimana ? Suka tidak ?"_**

**_"Eum !", KyungSoo mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan replica pororo yang kini resmi berteman dengan smartphone miliknya. "Tapi, kenapa pororo ?"_**

**_"Karena pororo itu mengingatkanku padamu, hyung. Lihat matamu yang bulat itu, mirip sekali kan dengan pororo ?", KyungSoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, sementara Jong In tengah mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tak mencium KyungSoo._**

**_"Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau membandingkanku dengan burung hantu.", Jong In kemudian terkekeh mendengar gerutuan kekasihnya tersebut. "Bukannya mataku ini lebih mirip mata burung hantu ?"_**

**_"kau benar,hyung ! Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, setelah ini ayo kita beli satu burung hantu untuk ku pelihara. Siapa tau kalau aku merindukanmu, aku tak perlu datang jauh-jauh berkunjung ke rumahmu.", ujar Jong In dengan mata berbinar, di sampingnya namja yang ia klaim miliknya dua tahun yang lalu itu terlihat semakin tak bersahabat._**

**_"YA ! KIM JONG IN ! Jahat sekali kau ! Menyamakanku dengan burung hantu. Lagipula, apa yang kau katakan tadi ? Datang jauh-jauh ? Jong In, rumahmu itu tepat di samping rumahku. Lagipula, kau jarang datang menemuiku lewat pintu depan.", Jong In meringis mendengar ucapan KyungSoo, dirinya memang jarang berkunjung ke rumah KyungSoo lewat pintu depan. Biasanya dia selalu memanjat pohon kemudian masuk melalui balkon kamar KyungSoo. _**

**_KyungSoo kembali memperhatikan replica pororo miliknya. Rasa heran menyelimuti dirinya ketika dirasanya namja dengan selisih umur satu tahun darinya itu malah diam._**

**_Semburat merah kini menghiasi wajahnya ketika mengetahui kalau Jong In tengah menatapnya intens dengan sebuah senyuman yang tersungging di bibir tebalnya._**

**_"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Kim Jong In.", KyungSoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti dirinya._**

**_"Shireo.", KyungSoo berdecak kesal._**

**_"Kau cantik. Hyung.", _**

**_Blush. Rona merah kini kembali menghiasi wajahnya sampai ke telinga. "A-aku tampan, bodoh."_**

**_"Benarkah ?", Jong In menyentuh dagu KyungSoo dan mengangkatnya perlahan, membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. _**

**_Cantik. Begitulah tanggapan Jong In untuk pemilik wajah yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dengan perlahan tangan Jong In menyusuri wajah KyungSoo. _**

**_"Lihat mata ini, hyung. Mata yang cantik.", namja bermarga Do tersebut memejamkan matanya merasakan usapan tangan sang kekasih pada kelopak matanya. Detak jantungnya begitu tak terkendali merasakan perlakuan namja berkulit tan tersebut._**

**_Tangan Jong In kembali menyusuri wajah KyungSoo, dibelainya lembut pipi sang kekasih. "Aku heran. Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki kulit yang lembut ?"_**

**_Jong In kemudian beralih pada bibir berbentuk hati milik sang kekasih. Diusapnya perlahan bibir tersebut. Bola mata KyungSoo melebar begitu menyadari bahwa jarak antara mereka berdua kini semakin menipis._**

**_Chuu._**

**_Bibir tebal milik pemuda bermarga Kim itu kini sukses menempel pada bibir KyungSoo._**

**_Manis, batin Jong In._**

**_Tidak ada lumatan, yang ada hanyalah ciuman manis penuh cinta. Ciuman yang membuat KyungSoo merasa kupu-kupu didalam perutnya berterbangan._**

**_Flashback Off_**

KyungSoo mendesah pelan, beberapa menit sebelum ulang tahunnya berakhir. Namun, sang kekasih yang kini merantau ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan perusahaan sang ayah tak mengiriminya ucapan selamat. Sudah puluhan kali KyungSoo menghubungi ataupun mengiriminya pesan, tapi tak satupun balasan yang ia terima.

Gurat kesedihan tercetak jelas pada wajahnya. "Mungkin Jong In sibuk, jadi dia tidak mengaktifkan smartphonenya. Lagipula, ini kan cuma ulang tahun biasa.", senyum miris tersungging di wajah namja bermarga Do tersebut.

Namja bermata bulat itu kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja belajarnya. Begitu khusyu memikirkan alasan kenapa sang kekasih tak menghubunginya. Tak menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain di dalam kamarnya selain dirinya.

**Grep. **

Sebuah tangan melingkari tubuh milik KyungSoo, membuat sang pemilik tubuh tersentak kaget begitu mendapati ada orang asing yang memeluk dirinya.

"**Do KyungSoo**.", Rasa takut dan panic mulai mendatanginya.

"Saengil Chukkae.", nada suara yang tadinya berat dan dalam kini berubah jadi riang. Tunggu, KyungSoo kenal suara ini.

Dengan perlahan KyungSoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kanannya. Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda yang sejak tadi menghantui pikirannya.

**Chu.** Belum sempat KyungSoo mengucapkan apapun namja bermarga Kim itu sudah mendaratkan kecupan di bibir KyungSoo, membuat sang pemilik bibir terbelalak kaget.

"Miss me ?",

Bibir KyungSoo bergetar menahan tangis, matanya pun mulai berair, tapi di dasar hatinya ribuan kupu-kupu mulai berterbangan, membuat sensasi yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

*************** THE END *****************

A/n: Annyeong ^_^)/ I'm back with another sory.

Hehehe, just my present for KyungSoo's birthday. Aaha, ntu abang udah nambah umurnyeee, makin tuaaa hahaha, tp tetep imut kok :D

Hehehe, KyungSoo hyung, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear KyungSoo! Happy Birthday Too You! Yeay!

Happy Birthday Do KyungSoo! May all your wishes come true, stay srong & healthy. We 3 you!

Oh! Buat readers yg udah review di fic aku sebelumnya "SuLay – The First Snow" Makasih banyak yaaaa! *bow, review kalian berharga bgt buat aku *ceileh hehe tapi emang bener kok

**Perplexing | Des Parfaits | siscaMinstalove | DwitaDwita | Jaylyn Rui | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**

dan di fic itu ada beberapa typos yg mungkin bikin kalian bingung,

Maafkan saya TT_TT

Aku bikin fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya EXO yg Don't Go, gatau kenapa feelingnya lebih dapet kalo denger lagu ini hehe

**Buat yg udah baca fic ini Review juseyo^^**

**R **

**E **

**V **

**I **

**E **

**W **

**Juseyo ^_^**

**12/01/14**

**XOXO**

**Vivian Kim**


End file.
